


The Untold Story of the time Grayson Tried Magic

by Ander_Zanova



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Boredom, Day Off, Gen, Handcuffs, Humor, Magic, Meta, Suggestive Themes, definitely not posted by jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ander_Zanova/pseuds/Ander_Zanova
Summary: Accidents happen... or so they say...





	The Untold Story of the time Grayson Tried Magic

“I’m sorry, you did what?!” Jason asked, doubled over in laughter.  
“Todd.” Grayson demanded, unamused by his laughter.  
“But… How-- How d-does. How does that happen?” Jason panted between laughing fits.  
Barbara rolled her eyes. “Just get us out, Jason.”  
“Oh are you sure you want that, Babs? This seems just your speed.” The red hood teased with a wink.  
“JASON.” Dick snapped, annoyed. He did a decent job of hiding his amusement at the joke, but they all knew him well enough to see it.  
Barbara blushed. She was never going to live this down.  
“Hmm… I think you should tell me the story first.” Jason argued.  
“No.” Barbara and Dick responded simultaneously.  
“Awh come on. Pleaseee?” Jason whined.  
Barbara rolled her eyes.  
Dick sighed, realizing there was no good way out of this situation.  
“Fine. Help first. Story later.”  
“Dick!” Barbara argued.  
“Do you want to be chained to me for the rest of your life?” he asked.  
“Fine.” Barbara admitted. 

……

Thirty minutes earlier saw them at the beginning of the whole ordeal. Barbara had agreed to see some magic tricks that Dick had been learning. Needless to say, it was a pretty boring day around the mansion, Gotham was doing much better now that they had a police chief who knew what he was doing. And with Tim and Damian co-robin-ing with The Bat, the elders of the group were able to get some well deserved rest.  
“Dick, I’m bored.” Babs mumbled from where she sat on the couch beside him.  
“Bored? We’re watching movies and eating cake, how could you be bored?”  
“Oh you mean, doing the same thing we’ve been doing for three days straight? Yeah, how could that not get boring? It’s basically the most intriguing thing I’ve ever done, watch movies for three days straight.”  
“We could go train if you’d prefer.” Nightwing offered.  
“Anything would be better than this.”  
“Anything?” He asked.  
“Ok, well not anything.” She put extra emphasis on the word, unsure of what he was about to suggest.  
“Well… I’ve been practicing some magic tricks…” He stated.  
“You’ve been doing what?” She laughed at the suggestion.  
“Beast Boy got me one of those toy magic kits when he was in New Orleans last month. He said I could learn to be more like Raven… Still haven’t figured out what he meant by that one. But… Hey, I get bored too!”  
“And?” She questioned.  
“And we can try some of them if you want. It’s not as riveting as fighting crime or hacking shit but… probably better than watching movies nonstop.”  
“Sounds interesting. Show me what you’ve got, Grayson.”  
He winked and ‘hum’ed suggestively.  
“Why do you have to make everything sexual.” She argued.  
“Oh please, you act as if you don’t love it.”  
“Let’s go, Richard.” She knew he hated it when anyone but Starfire used his full name. 

The classic card tricks went well, some of them actually impressed Barbara. There were some sleight of hand ones that everyone knew how to preform, so, not at all that interesting. But the best one, well… that one involved handcuffs. 

“No one needs to know that this happened.” Dick warned.  
“Well, I’m sure as hell not telling anyone!” Barbara shot back.  
“Yeah, okay, great.” Dick responded dryly.  
“So how do we get out, mister-i-think-i-can-do-magic-because-i-grew-up-in-the-circus?” Barbara teased.  
“They’re trick handcuffs! They’re not supposed to actually lock up!” Grayson replied, exasperated.  
“So… What you’re saying is…they didn’t come with a key?” Barbara assumed.  
“Yeah… that’s what I’m saying.” He trailed.  
“So should we try to cut them off ourselves or…?”  
“We could… but seeing as how we each only have one free hand I don’t know how good of an idea that would be.”  
“Ok, so let’s ask someone for help.”  
“Right. And who do you suggest?” Grayson replied deftly.  
“Alfred?” Barbara thought, assuming that he would be the last person to judge them or make jokes. He’d seen a lot of weird stuff in his years as butler to The Bat.  
“Uhm no!?” Grayson retaliated.  
“What? Why?” Barbara questioned, genuinely curious.  
“Because then he’s likely to tell dad, and if dad knows that we can get ourselves stuck in a pair of fake handcuffs… he’d probably never let us in the field ever again.”  
“Really? That’s your reasoning?”  
“Yes.” Grayson stayed firm in his decision.  
“Ok, maybe we just try some pliers ourselves. Worth the risk?” Babs offered.  
“I think I have some in that drawer over there.” He gestured to his dresser.  
“I’m not gonna ask.” Barbara sorta wanted to know, but then again, the truth probably wasn’t as interesting as the things she could come up with herself.  
As they started to stand up, they heard a door click open.  
They both jumped when Jason Todd barged through Dick’s childhood bedroom door. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the two heroes sitting on the floor, each with one hand cuffed to the other.  
“Ooh… so we’re revisiting this relationship. I get it. Sorry to interrupt.” He started to back out the door.  
“Jason! Come back!” Barbara demanded.  
“Well I’m not joining you, if that’s what you’re asking.” He stated, reentering the room and shutting the door behind him softly.  
“Think you can help your favorite siblings out?” Grayson pleaded.  
“What?”  
“We uh…” Babs fell short of an explanation, which solicited a wink from Jason.  
“Would you boys stop winking at me?!” She exclaimed, exasperated by their shenanigans.  
“Oh, Grayson’s been winking at you, eh?”  
“Jason. You seem to forget that I have a girlfriend in Jump City?” Grayson questioned.  
“Oh no, I didn’t forget. It’s just that she is in Jump City after all... Hey, if you two get back together, I call dibs on the Tamaranian.”  
Barbara tried to burry her face in her hands but bent Grayson’s arm awkwardly when she did so.  
“Ow.” He feigned.  
“Oh please, you’ve seen worse than that.” Jason argued.  
“Just help us out here, Jason.” Dick asked again. 

…… 

“So… about that story.” Jason asked again, once he’d freed them of their chains.  
“This one’s all you, Grayson.” Barbara chuckled.  
“What?” He argued.  
“You got us into this mess!” She retaliated.  
“Fine.”  
Jason looked at him expectantly.  
“So, we were watching movies”  
“Like you’ve been doing for the past week.” Jason continued for him.  
“It’s barely been three days, Jason.”  
“Whatever.”  
“And we-“ He shot a look at Babs. “She.” He corrected himself. “Got bored.”  
“So… you thought you’d take it to the bedroom.” Jason offered.  
“Let it go, Todd.” Barbara ordered.  
“Never.” He winked again.  
“Stop it.” She barked.  
“Anyway!” Dick interrupted the argument. “I got this magic kit from Beast Boy a while ago. We thought we’d give it a shot. The handcuffs didn’t have a key because they weren’t actually supposed to lock up.”  
“Oh. Where’s the fun in that?” Jason teased.  
“Apparently, I either did something wrong or… I don’t know but they had a mind of their own and here we are.”  
“Batgirl and Nightwing, bested by a set of fake handcuffs. What the world would give to have that information.” Jason said.  
“Hey. You can’t tell anyone.” Grayson ordered.  
“What?”  
“If dad finds out…”  
“Oh shit, he would never let you in the field. Like ever again.” Jason laughed.  
“You can’t tell anyone.” Barbara insisted.  
“Oh, come on guys. This is too good of a story to keep to myself.” Jason argued again.  
“Go write a story about it or something Jason.”  
“Post it on one of those fanfiction sites and I’d read it.” Barbara offered. Anything to get him out of their hair.  
“Oh, you got it!” Jason finger-gunned his way out of the room, no doubt in anyone’s mind that he would legitimately write something. Good thing this story was obscure enough that no one would believe what they read.

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely not written by Jason Todd.


End file.
